Girlfriend A Nelena OneShot
by aaadddrrriii
Summary: Nick and Selena like each other but Nick is dating Miley. Has some language.


I do not own this song or characters!! I wish!! *sigh*

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

**Hey! Hey! Nick! You yes you!**  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_

**Selena: Nick, I don't like Miley! She isn't the one for you.**

**Nick: How can you say the Sel, shes amazing. **  
_No way! No way!_

**Selena: UGH!! Noo way Nick no way!! She's horrible!!**

**Nick: Selena stop...**  
_I think you need a new one_

**Selena:Nick you need a new girlfriend one who can treat you better who won't treat you like a dog!**

**Nick: She doesn't treat me like a dog!**

**Joe and Kevin: Yes she does!!**

**Nick: Shut up guys!!**

**Selena: See Nick even Kevin and Joe know!!**  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

**Selena:You know what nick i could be your girlfriend.**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

**Selena: Nick listen!**

**Nick: Who me?**

**Selena: Yes YOU YOU!**  
_I know that you like me_

**Selena:Nick I know you still have a crush on me.**

**Nick:Sooo sooo What if I do?**

_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_

**Selena:Nick, you make it obvious you love me and you just like her.**

**Nick:You don't know that Sel. I could love her more than you.**

**Selena: Prove it then.**

**Nick: I I I I I can't.**

**Selena: That's what I thought.**  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

**Nick I want to be your girlfriend.**

_You're so fine_

*Selena P.O.V*

**Selena:*sigh* look at him, his curly hair soo beautiful and his dazzling smile *sigh* I love him so much.**_  
I want you mine_

**I need Nick i want he needs to be mine.**  
_You're so delicious_

*flashback* 

at selena's 11th birthday...

_Selena and Nick are smashing cake in each others faces then Nick kisses her, they pull away and Selena tells Nick he tast delicious like cake.  
I think about ya all the time_

**GAHH why can't I get him out of my mind!! Curly fries Nicks hair ahhhhh *jumps on her bed and puts a pillow over her head*  
**_You're so addictive_

**Selena:God hes my brand of herione (hehe twilight)**  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

**Selena:Why doesn't Nick see. I can make him happy feel alright.**  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

**I know he knows I am important in his life im his best friend!!**  
_And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess_

**Im his princess and he's my prince charming!  
**_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_  
**Selena:Nick do u still honestly like me...**

**Nick:I i i i **

_She's like so whatever_

_**Selena: Nick Miley could care less about you! All she wants you for is for money and gifts!! Open your eyes and see she is just using you!! **_

_**Nick:Your just jealous sel!**_

_**Selena:No i love you!!**_  
_And you could do so much better_

**Selena:Nick, you can do better than her. Why Miley Nick.**

**Nick:She likes me.**

**Selena: Nick, I love you!**

**Nick:You should of told me that before!**

**Selena:You always knew.**

**Nick:It would of been nice if you said it tho!  
I think we should get together now**

**Selena:Nick lets get together now. **

**Nick:But miley**

**Selena: Who cares**  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_  
*opens magazine*

NELENA BETTER THAN NILEY?

***Selena giggles and sees all the comments people have to say about them.***  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

**Selena: *begging* Nick please hear me out!**

**Nick: *sigh* What is it?  
**_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

**Selena: I really don't like Miley. She isn't the one for you!**

**Nick: Then who is!**

**Selena: Me. *leans in and kisses Nick***

**Nick: *kisses Selena back***  
_No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one_

**Selena: *pulls away* Nick I think you need a new girlfriend.**

**Nick: *dazzled* Yes I think I do too.**_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

**Nick please listen.**  
_I know that you like me_  
**Selena: You like me, and I like you what else do you need!**

_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_

**Selena: Nick everyone noes even Frankie!! Why are u trying to avoid it!**  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
**Selena: Nick I want to be your girlfriend.**

**Nick: Okay Sel I've always wanted you to be my girlfriend.**

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

*shows nick in class looking at selena day dreaming*

**Joe: dude dude helloooo hey stop staring at selena!! **

**Nick: huh? **

**Joe: i see you man sumone is in loveeeeeeeeee**

**Nick: shut up joe**_**  
And even when you look away I know you think of me**_

*looks away and starts to daydream again*

**Selena and I dancing at the beach with the moon light sky leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her perfect pink lips***

**Joe: Dude**

**Nick: huh what Joe?!?**

**Joe: *freaked out* your making out with my hand!!**

**Nick; uh uh uh sorry dude**

**Joe: *backs away slowly*  
**_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**_

*playing his guitar*

**Nick: Selena is so beautiful, she is sooo funny.**

**Kevin: Okay Okay enough!!**  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

*** Selena thinking* God why can't Nick just ask me out already**  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

*staring at Nick and Miley kissing*

**Selena:God I want her to vanish get away from nick!! **  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

*Nick and Selena talking*

**Nick: Hey what do u think miley would ----**

**Selena: Don't even say her name**

**Nick: Oooo Okay whats your deal Sel??**

**Selena: nothing *walks away***  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

**Selena:NICK NICK listen to me!!**  
_I know that you like me_

**You like me and I like you lets get together and forget about Miley.**  
_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_**Selena: Any moment, any second Nick and me will be together.**_  
_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

**Selena: Miley can't be the girlfriend I can be to Nick. She can never love him like I do. **_  
There's no other_

**Selena: Only I know the true real Nick. There is no other.**_  
So when's it gonna sink in?_

**Selena: When is it gonna sink it, me and nick belong together!**_  
She's so stupid_

**Shows miley in class drooling.**

*Selena and Nick sticking paper in her hair*  
_What the hell were you thinking?!_

**Nick what the hell were u thinking when u were with her!!**

**I was thinking of how much i want to be with you.**

**Aww nick!!**

***leans in and kisses selena***

* * *

Hey guys. Well here is a one shot. Tell me what you think harsh comments anything to improve myself. Good comments are nice too. Tell me honest opionon. Well bye. If you want to do a story PM me.

aaadddrrriii


End file.
